User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 4.
(this starts playing) Ziperator flew back to the base. Tridax: Idiot detected. Necronoid: (calmly) Let him in. Cadounus pressed a button and let Ziperator in. Necronoid: All...hail...Ziperator. Ziperator: (in thoughts) Huh? He's finally come to his senses? (out loud) YES. FINALLY! WORSHIP ME, YOU-- Necronoid: FOOL! (punches Ziperator into wall) YOU ARE SO PRIDEFUL AS TO BELIEVE THAT I WOULD EVER RESPECT YOU...AFTER YOUR PITIFUL DEFEAT. Ziperator: AHH...ACK! Tridax lost too! Necronoid: BUT YOU ARE THE STRONGER, SUPPOSEDLY. (throws Ziperator away) You're lucky I didn't kill you. SENTINEL, tell him the plan. Sentinel: I DO NOT FOLLOW YOUR COMMANDS! (pulls out wing sword) Necronoid: You challenge me, Sentinel..? Cadounus: Calm yourselves...(neck spikes flap) I will do it myself. (tells Ziperator) Ziperator: (in thoughts) Maybe I should just use flattery. (out loud) Excellent strategy. So when Sentinel was accepted with us...it was for this? Necronoid: Yes.... Ziperator: My master...such a brilliant scheme--GAAK! Necronoid: (chokes Ziperator) STOP TRYING TO FLATTER ME INTO RESPECTING YOU, YOU GASEOUS SYCOPHANT! YOU CONTRIBUTED NOTHING TO OUR CAUSE EVER SINCE THE BATTLE TEN YEARS AGO. (throws Ziperator at Magnus) Magnus: OW! Necronoid: WAKE UP! Magnus: (throws Ziperator off) Yes sir. Necronoid: Prepare the transmissions jammer and broadcaster. Cadounus, prepare the weapons! Magnus, add that...modification. (scene changes) President: Despite the loss of Pluto, we are now a step closer to winning this war. News Reporter: Mr. President, I suppose that the rest of the steps are blowing up the other 5 planets? President: (gives a WTF look to the camera) ... News Reporter: Speechless, a sign that our president truly does intend this. President: WAIT, WTF?! This is ambush journalism. OUT. OUT. ALL OF YOU, OUT. Secret Serivice Agent: Does that include-- President: NO, IT DOESN'T INCLUDE YOU! YOU BEING A SMART@$$? Other SSA: All right, move it people. No more news reporters. President: And I want Fox News BANNED for the rest of my speech. (rolls eyes) (scene changes) Crimson: Pyrus, you need to see this. Pyrus: Wait...this is what the President goes through every day? Winx: He does it for us. Tony: He really has no choice, we're the only ones who can defend enough. 3D: What the h3ll? The TV reception is fucking up. Static buzzed across the screen. PG: (restarts the TV) WTF? (music is at 1:20) The static filled the screen completely, then faded. A few shadows could be seen on the screen. (scene changes) Cameraman: Sir, we've got camera interference... President: Huh? Oh no...is Fox News sabotaging my speech? (scene changes) Fox News Reporter: Our cameras aren't working! We can't go live! Other Reporter: Is the president sabotaging us? (scene changes) Pyrus: Is the cable station sabotaging us? Drago: Looks like it...did you forget to pay the bill? 3D: We got a signal interference. Crimson: Is that.... Wolfox: Who? Pyrus: Sh1t....it's a world sattelite hacking. The TV screen moved into focus. Sentinel: (is on screen) Pay attention. I will only say this once. We have come for your resources and technology to build a ship capable of interstellar travel. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your worlds in peace and go to our goal, outside of your pathetic solar system. But....the fools you harbor. Necronoid: (pushes Sentinel offscreen) The Brawlers. You harbor them here even though they destroy your planets. We come for your resources...not your people. We have killed your people because they tried to prevent our self-imposed exile. Rainbow: He's lying through his teeth... Necronoid: We promised peace once we leave. But we cannot allow our sworn enemies this peace as well. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Brawlers and their Bakugan. We will take our revenge on them far away, out in space...where nothing we do will damage the planets you have worked so hard to make habitable and build on. Sentinel: (comes onscreen) You may be grateful to the Brawlers for their past support, but they have destroyed your planets with their power. Remember this: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Sentinel and Necronoid walked offscreen. Necronoid: Kill the transmission. Cadounus: (steps onscreen) If you resist us...we will destroy the solar system...as you know it. (kills transmission) (music ends) Pyrus: (picks up phone) I'd like to schedule a meeting with the president... (an hour later, scene changes) Pyrus stared into space. The President did the same. Drago: (shifts around in pocket) (in thoughts) D@mn...this is awkward. Winx: OH GODZILLA MONKEYDONKEYS SAY SOMETHING ALREADY, IT'S AWKWARD! Pyrus: We saw the transmission. President: I did too... (awkward silence) (this starts playing) Tony: We need to know your decision. President: There is no decision. Pyrus: There has to be something we can do. President: Like what, blowing up planets? The press may be right... Pyrus: What? But-- President: Polls show half the world would feel safer with the battlers completely gone! You, and the Necrogans! Pyrus: Feeling safe and being safe aren't the same. Drago: (pops open) There has to be another way. President: I will defend you as best I can...for now. I myself haven't found my own opinion yet. Pyrus: I understand. An awkward silence filled the room. President: (turns to Secret Service Agent) Tell the press no comment. The SSA walked out. The door was forced open, and the SSA was trampled. Pyrus: What?! News Reporter: Mr. President, that was a dirty stunt! You can't just dodge questions and-- Drago: (goes into mosnter form) YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN AND-- Reporter: FREEDOM OF SPEECH AND PRESS! WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO-- Drago: REPORT WHAT YOU SEE. IT DOESN'T SAY YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO FOLLOW US IN HERE. Reporter: THE PEOPLE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! Jaakor: DROP THE CHARADE! President: WHOA! WHOA WHOA! Lower the heat, lower the cams...this isn't a government secret movie. Protester: Yeah, it's a govt secret real life incident! Protesters: (chanting) GIVE US OUR HOMES! GIVE US OUR HOMES! Drago: F*ck D@mmit... Protester: Oh, you gonna teach our kids to swear now? This news report is goin' LIVE. Pyrus: Get out. Protester: AY YOU! YOU 'AVE NO RIGHT TO TALK! YEH DURN BLEW UP MY HOME PLANET, AND 3 OTHERS! (throws shoe) President: WHOA! REPEAT OF THE SHOE INCIDENT IS NOT PERMITTED! SECURITY! Riot police filled the room, wrestling with protesters. Winx: I see how this day's going in this godforsaken country.... Tony: D@mn right...this doesn't look good. Wolfox: Can I kick their @$$es? The protesters eventually cleared out after the Brawlers had been thrown a few chunks of trash and shoes. (music ends) President: Still think your days are worse? Pyrus: (wipes tomato paste off face) Absolutely. Move out, Brawlers. The Brawlers teleported back to their base. Pyrus: The president...he's starting to doubt us. Crimson: Well...we have a slightly less than sterling record. Iron: Four planets less than sterling. Drago: Stop. We all know we had no choice. Pyrus: But the rest of the world doesn't. Rainbow: (turns on TV) This looks bad... (this starts playing) Protesters and reporters crowded the TV screen. The President was trying to give a speech of neutrality. Reporter: Sir, we cannot just let more and more threats to our national security stay here! President: We CANNOT give in to terrorist demands! Reporter: As you can see viewers, the pride of our leaders is more important than the lives of our children. President: What the--?! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU--(stops himself before swearing in front of children) President: The brawlers fought for us, they fought with us! Reporter: And where are we now? Facing an enemy invasion, with an enemy that has the potential to kill countless more. President: First off it's not countless, we took a census last month. 20 billion people. Second off, how many more would have died if the Brawlers weren't here?! IF THEY LOST, NOT ONLY FOUR PLANETS, BUT ALL NINE, WOULD BE GONE! FOREVER! And you stand here like you know EVERYTHING. (scene changes) Crimson: There's an attack. Pyrus: Which planet? Crimson: There's an attack on the moon...which has been transferred to orbit Mars...and one on Mars. Tony: We're on Mars. Pyrus: That just makes things easier. At least we don't have to go into the undersea cities of the gas giants. Let's roll. (music is at 1:15) Pyrus, Tony, and 3D burst out of the Mars portal. Winx, Crimson, and PG landed on the Moon. Necronoid: INTERFERENCE! Pyrus: 3D, TAKE SENTINEL! NECRONOID'S OURS! Sentinel: NO, I HAVE DEALINGS WITH YOUR DRAGONOID! Drago: COME GET SOME! Necronoid: NECROGANS, BEGIN OUR ASSAULT! (all Necrogans activate their Destroyers) Pyrus: OPTIMAL! All the Brawlers activated their Destroyers. Destroyer: LET'S ROLL. (runs at Sentinel) Necronoid: WE FIGHT HIM AT THE SAME TIME, SENTINEL! 3D: Ok, I'll go for Ziperator! (flies to Moon) Magnus: MAGMAFURY! RAAH! Magmafury: How about a nice big cup...(blasts Magnus in the face) OF SHUT THE FUCK UP! (scene changes) Rainbow and Cadounus wrestled each other to the ground, while Crimson and PG fought Ziperator and Tridax. Leonial: They're too strong together! (is hit by a tsunami and bashed) Wolfox: THEN STOP THEM FROM BEING TOGETHER! (blasts Ziperator away) Ziperator ran at Wolfox, but was grabbed from behind by Sattalion. Wolfox: HOLD HIM STILL. STAR MERGE CANNON! Ziperator: IT'S TIME...FOR MY REVENGE! GREAT SWING SABER! (launches saw, which grows and creates an energy storm) An explosion resulted and filled the Moon's artificial atmosphere above with storms. Winx: RAINBOW, CHARGE! Cadounus: You still think you can beat me! (ducks to dodge, then shoves spear into Rainbow and flips her into the ground) FOOL! (makes another spear and slams it into her back) Winx: SEPARATION ABILITY! NUCLEARIX METEOR! Nuclearix flew in from behind, slamming into the back of CD's head. CD: HUH? (falls forward) Rainbow: (spins around, bashes Cadounus down, and combines RD with Nuclearix) HEXAGONAL CANNON! Cadounus: RA-AH-A-A-A-AH! (backs up while firing wrist lasers) THIS UNIVERSE WILL BE DARK...FOREVER. Rainbow: Actually, it'll be smiles and RAINBOWS. (blasts Cadounus) Then again...Rainbows aren't so gentle. (scene changes) Iron pulled Tridax back and slammed him into the wall of his water sphere. Leonial: IRON, STAY BACK! Iron: What?! But I was winning! (is blasted by sonic wave) Leonial: Stay...BACK! PG: MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! Leonial spread lightning throughout the water. Iron tried frantically to back up, but he was hit too. Tridax was shocked all over, but he fired currents of water. Iron: NOOOOO! (is hit by concentrated water and lightning) Crimson: STAY STRONG! Iron: THERE'S STRONG, THERE'S ARMY STRONG, AND THERE'S BRAWLER STRONG! I AIN'T GOIN DOWN YET! (blasts Tridax with missiles) Tridax: (detonates the missiles before they reach him with sonic waves) (music ends, but don't close the tab cause it'll play again) Leonial: FLASH BARRICADE! (blocks off the sonic waves to keep Iron alive, then thrashes Tridax) Tridax had superior strength, and a single pound from his massive arm sent Leonial down, with a damaged leg. (scene changes) (music restarts at 1:15) 3D: WOLFOX! Ziperator: HYAH! Wolfox grabbed Ziperator's arm, but Ziperator launched his chainsaw on a tether and sawed Wolfox in the neck. Ziperator: HAHAAH! DIE! (swings Wolfox into a building) Wolfox: THAT'S YOUR JOB! (angles wings together, and arranges them as a cannon) FLIGHT BURST CANNON! Wolfox shot Ziperator, but was dragged along and sawed. Ziperator: HEHEHEHEHH. (fires on Wolfox with machine guns while swinging him around) 3D: PANEL SHIELD! Sattalion flew in, cut the tether, then viciously slashed Ziperator. Ziperator: YEARGH! CYCLONE FLAIL SAW! (spins while launching tethered saws, and thrashes Sattalion) Wolfox: SUCK ON THIS! (blasts through tethers and turns head, blasting Ziperator down) Sattalion: Let's KILL HIM! Wolfox: WOLFOX KILLIN. (pulls off one of Ziperator's wings) Ziperator: D'OW! Wolfox used the wing to block Ziperator's attacks and slash him, ending with a cannon blast to the face. Sattalion: WOLFOX, IT'S TIME TO TEST IT! 3D: All right then...BAKUGAN, UNITE! Sattalion: Technically I'm a trap... Ziperator: What?! (blasts frantically at Wolfox and SAttalion) The energy generated from the fusion protected them until it was complete. 3D: RISE VENTUS SATTELITE WOLFOX! Wolfox ran at Ziperator, shooting. Ziperator shot back, but he dodged and cut the saw tethers. Wolfox shot blades into Ziperator's arms, stopping him from shooting. He punched Ziperator multiple times, spun him around, pulled out the flesh on his stomach, and slammed it into his face, making his neckbrace come off. Ziperator: SAW ARMOR! (activates multiple hidden saws, forcing Ziperator to release him, then shoots the saws agressively) Wolfox: ARGH! (scene changes) Magnus beat Magmafury down. Magnus: You're still weak! A Mechtogan appeared and shot Magnus in the back, allowing Magmafury to get up. Magnus: URGH! RASHRADAH! THORAK! Thorak: HYAAAAH! (activates and charges lasers, while baring sword) Magmafury: Let's start this again...YOU'RE NOT GETTING THROUGH. Tony: Let's end this quick...Pyrus is having a sh1t load of trouble... (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) ND2 kicked Optimal down. Sentinel Destroyer stabbed its shoulder. Drago: No....(crawls away) Sentinel: GET UP! (pulls Drago up, then punches himd down) Necronoid: AND STAY DOWN! (blasts him) Aerogan had already been defeated. Destroyer: DRAGON BURST! Drago lurched up, only to be blasted down. Sentinel: Raining Vulgar overpowers everything you can try...crushing defeat. Pyrus: We gotta get up! Necronoid: POWER RAGE BURST! (stomps the ground, forcing Destroyer to be thrown up) Destroyer: No... Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! STRIKE FROM ABOVE! (music is at 0:20) Sentinel: ERUPTING VULGAR! The blasts canceled each other out, and Sentinel used Exploding Glory. Sentinel: (looks into the smoke) All clear. Pyrus: Yeah...thanks to Generation Bastion! Necronoid: WHAT?! (fires into smoke) Destroyer: (fires missile back, canceling the attack out) Drago: GENERATION MUTILATOR! Sentinel: WINGSABER! Necronoid: SCRATCH CHARGE! (claws Sentinel's sword, making it glow, then fires on Drago) Drago swung the energy disk, but missed slightly due to Necronoid's shot. Sentinel was able to attack first, making Drago's attack weaker. Destroyer: ARGH! (slams disk into Sentinel, spins, and shoots Necronoid) Necronoid: MY FAEC! Pyrus: WE'RE NOT GIVING UP! (music is at 0:35) Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! Sentinel: Is not the future of our kind worth a single human life? Drago: You'll never stop at one. I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON! Drago grabbed Sentinel's sword and put it at the center of an energy disk. Destroyer: REVOLUTION MUTILATOR! Necronoid: HARPOON SABER! (launches harpoon into Optimal's arm and pulls it back) Optimal's arm was pulled away from Sentinel, but it shot missiles at Necronoid. Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! The ground under Necronoid erupted into lava. Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Sentinel and Necronoid were blasted into opposite directions. Sentinel: YARR! (stabs ground and lifts out huge chunk of it) Necronoid: CANNONFIRE BARRAGE! (blasts Drago so much he falls) Drago: BLAZER RUMBLE! DRAGON BURST! (rolls over, leaving a trail of fire, lightning, and lava to hit Necronoid) Drago rolled under Sentinel's attack, being hit by the chunk of ground. Sentinel kicked him and spun him, then kicked him away. Destroyer: GENERATION BASTION! (blocks Necronoid's shot) Sentinel: DESTROY THE VERMIN INSIDE THAT COCKPIT, AND I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE! Necronoid: THEN, WE CAN HAVE OUR ONE-ON-ONE FIGHT! Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Sentinel charged at Drago, but Destroyer spun and hurled him at Necronoid. Pyrus and Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! The blast sent Sentinel and Necronoid through a building. Drago: Even if he wasn't my friend, he's great at watching my back! Necronoid: Feh. You grow reliant on him! Pyrus: Here's why he can afford to do that. GENERATION ANNIHALATOR! Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (traps Sentinel and Necronoid in a laser cage) Destroyer: OPTIMAL REVOLVER! Drago fired on them seven times, each blast having the same power. At the final shot, the laser cage shrunk and forced the tons of pressure and all the heat on them. Necronoid: URGH! WE'RE BEING..SQUISHED TOGETHER! Sentinel: I BOIL WITH YOUR SLIME?! Necronoid: Maybe...we need to get CLOSER THAN THEY WANT US! Sentinel: Huh? Necronoid: (whispers to Sentinel) Sentinel: DISGRACEFUL! Necronoid: It will allow us to survive and use our backup plann--URGH! MOFLAH! (tries to say my face) Sentinel: YARR--GAARK--MY FAEC! Necronoid: NOW! Sentinel: If it is the only way! Pyrus: And END IT! An 8th blast was fired, and the entire laser cage exploded. Sentinel and Necronoid stood side by side. Drago: Huh? Necronoid: Fools. We-- Sentinel: DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT WE DID! A missile shot Sentinel back, allowing Necronoid to speak. Necronoid: We momentarily fused, so that the blast, instead of defeating us, would only split us apart! Pyrus: SONICANON! Necronoid: A power boost, eh? Exactly what we were needing...and will use! INTEGRATE! NEMESIS DESTROYER! Pyrus: WHAT?! (music ends) (this starts playing) Magnus was suddenly floating away from Magmafury and Thorak, before he could be finished off. The same happened to the rest of the Necrogans. Pyrus: BRAWLERS, I NEED BACKUP! JUST CHASE YOUR OPPONENTS AND YOU'LL GET BACK TO ME! Aerogan: I'm ready! We have to form the Ark! (comes out wearing Aerogan Destroyer combined with Aquos Doomtronic) 3D: We were just about to finish him off! Pyrus: We're gonna be finished off if you don't work with me! Tony: Sh1t! CD strapped onto ND2's back. Sentinel Destroyer split up into extensions of ND2's limbs and armor for ND2. TD and ZD became legs. Magnus Destroyer became a massive arm cannon, with a blade on the tip. Necronoid: INTEGRATION COMPLETE! ENGAGE! Pyrus: FIRE THE SONICANON! The blast momentarily distracted Necronoid, giving the Brawlers a chance to form the Ark. Drago: WATCH OUT! Pyrus, Drago, and Destroyer: GENERATION BASTION! The shield was formed a split second too slowly, and a colossal blast knocked the entire Ark down. A quake shook Mars all over. (scene changes) People were finished evacuating the Moon and Mars, while soldiers started to help. Jupiter was a planet built like an underwater lab, full of great cities like any other planet--but below the surface. The streets were flooded with people evacuating. (scene changes) (music is at 1:15) Soldiers started to come at the Brawlers. One news reporter even showed up on the scene, live on camera. Necronoid: (notices opportunity) They tried to resist! Humanity has 24 hours to exile these fools! We were just about to gather what we needed! Pyrus: REINFORCEMENTS! FIRE! Colonel: FIRE! Some troops fired, others laid down their guns. Necronoid: (laughs) DIE FOR THE MISTAKES OF YOUR SO-CALLED PROTECTORS! (blasts soldiers and news reporters) The Ark managed to stand up. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Ark and Nemesis wrestled each other, leaving quakes and craters. Sattelite cameras streamed it all live. (scene changes) People were watching the battle. Person 1: WTF are they doing?! They need to stop! P2: Exile them! P3: No! We can't trust these Necrogans! P4: Oh shut up! We can't trust the Brawlers either! (shoves P3) P5: What?! That's insanity! The Brawlers are our friends! These Necrogans are lethal! A mob soon gathered, with 9 anti-Brawlers for every pro-Brawler. (scene changes) DRago: OOF! Necronoid: HA! DIE! Drago: DAWW! URGH! HEEGH! (throws Necronoid off and punches him) Necronoid: (slams energy blade into Drago's wrist and pulls out the Ark's hand) Drago: NO! Pyrus: BLAZER RUMBLE! The Ark grew a hand of lava and grabbed the Nemesis's cockpit. Necronoid: (fires out of cockpit, shooting a blast out of the Ark's elbow and blasting Sonicanon off) Drago: RAAH! (pins Necronoid against building) Necronoid kicked the building back and over his head, allowing it to land on the Ark. Drago: URGH! (falls to the ground) Necronoid: (jumps on the Ark, grabs its hand, then fires a wrist laser at the sattelite camera) Drago: WTF?! Necronoid: Framing you. (flies to the moon) Pyrus: WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Necronoid: AS I SAID! (blasts a massive laser at the moon) The moon floated out of orbit. The Nemesis grabbed onto it and pushed it, growing to full size. Pyrus: No... Drago: GET BACK! DRAGON BURST! FUSION RUMBLE! The moon slammed into Mars. Both exploded, releasing rubble everywhere. Fragments of both hit the Sun and Jupiter, then the Nemesis teleported away with the resources. (music ends) A sattelite camera floated in. Nemesis was nowhere in sight. The Ark looked exhausted...just as if it had thrown a moon into a planet or something. Pyrus: No...NO! The Brawlers fell silent. There was nothing they could say. (three hours later) President: I can only allow you to stay because the Necrogans are dead. And you will be in jail for your actions. Pyrus: But-- President: The evidence speaks for itself, Pyrus. (is about to leave, but TV turns on) Necronoid: We have our resources. Exile the Brawlers...or die. (ends transmission) Drago: Huh? President: THEY'RE ALIVE. Pyrus: We know, I tried to say that earlier but-- President: ENOUGH! Find your own planets now! The President slammed the door behind him. (an hour later) News Reporter: The people's pleas, after far too long, have finally been answered. Legislation has been passed to exile the Brawlers from solar system planets and boundaries. They are being provided with a ship capable of interstellar travel rather than being left to die, as a final token of gratitude for their past heroics. The U.S. military alliance with the Brawlers is officially over. People cheered. Those who didn't were ignored, and even trampled by cheering mobs. (another hour later) (this starts playing) The ship was ready, and the Brawlers were starting to get on. Protesters threw litter, with no suppression from police at all. Some cheered, some chanted. Some threw and cussed, and a rare few cried. Tony: Permission to say something to them? Pyrus: Go ahead. But make it short. We're loading up. 3D: Is it really goodbye, Pyrus? Pyrus: I'll talk to you on the ship...go on. Tony: I have something to say. Protester: (throws a ball of crumpled paper) GET OUTTA HERE. Tony: (picks up the ball of paper, squeezes it, and tosses it aside) We will. The ball of paper rolled out of sight, as Tony tried to give a speech. He told them all what really happened, expecting no one to believe him. After that, he turned and left. A fully grown man ran up to them. Though fully grown, he was crying. Man: Pyrus? Pyrus: What your leaders say is true. This was all our fault. Man: Wha...? That's impossible. Pyrus: Good...that was a test. What is it? Man: We'll all die here. You might not be the heroes the people deserve...but you're the heroes they need. They need you. I need you. You were just doing your jobs. Pyrus: What planet are living on? Man: Neptune....why? Pyrus: You didn't feel their pain. It's all right...they were born stupid. (turns to leave) Man: (grabs Pyrus's shoulder) My son...he lived on Mercury..and he believes in you. Pyrus: Where is he? Son: Here... Pyrus: Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves. (hands son a DVD) Son: ? Pyrus: Inspiration. The video was showing how soldiers had taken down Tay and Infinity so many years ago. It was a reminder that it was the ordinary people's fight too. Pyrus: From here...the fight will be your own. Protester: What FIGHT? They're leaving us alone! Pyrus: (glares at protester) May you be the first to die. (turns and leaves) The protester threw heavy objects, but all of them missed. Pyrus got on the ship, following the rest of the Brawlers. The man and his son left, shedding tears silently and being jeered at by the crowd. The police moved all the protesters away from the ship. The hatch was sealed, and set to never open until they were outside the solar system. Pyrus: Goodbye... The ship flew off, leaving behind cheering fools, laughing sadists, and the tears of the wise. To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts